Midnight
by Blu Wolf 23
Summary: Mavis and her father are left to themselves when Jonny heads stateside to finish his college studies. When he arrives, he discovers a book that could change his friends lives for the better, but this discovery sets our heroes on a collision course with the Hex Hunters, who are led by a man who has a score to settle with Drac.
1. Nightfall

Chapter 1  
Nightfall

1894  
Geneva

The heavens had apparently sprung a leak, because it had been pouring rain for days. Dark storm clouds had settled over much of Europe, perhaps in recognition of the injustice that had occurred just 72 hours ago. It had been a difficult journey, carrying a small child that was just a few weeks old, stopping only to feed or change her. It had not been the only burden the once proud vampire had been carrying all this way. His wife's dying cry still echoed in his mind, his tear ducts were empty. His spirit broken but his resolve was stronger then ever.  
He stood in the doorway of the small wooden shack, a steel scimitar hanging from his side and a steel chest plate fastened securely to his torso.

"Are you sure you'll be able to handle her old friend, she's very spirited." Dracula asked, emoting for the first time in days.

"Don't worry pal, I'll take good care of her. Just go do whatever it is you need to do." The hulking blue giant replied as he began to rock the infant that was cradled in his arms.

"Thank you Frank. Listen,if something happens...make sure you keep her safe from them." The Vampire instructed.

"I will."

Dracula walked over to his friend who put an encouraging hand on his shoulder, who then turned Mavis towards her father.

"Good bye sweetheart, Daddy loves you."

The infant cooed affectionately in response.

The Vampire then turned away and steeled himself for the coming confrontation.

Then in a flash he turned into a bat and flew into the night.

"Good hunting Drac." Frank murmured under his breath before closing his door.

Despite his best efforts, the Vampire was unable to locate his target's home before day break. He was forced to sleep in a damp cave for the day, at dusk he resumed his search.

He didn't have to go much farther.

He found his foe hiding out in an abandoned castle, a place that humans had neglected and time had ravaged. Using the veil darkness caused moonless night sky to his advantage, he approached the castle stealthily by flying low. He then perched himself on the top of a partially collapsed wall.

He saw a group of humans standing around a bonfire. Two of them were guarding a dark wood coffin while their leader drew runes in the dirt that surrounded the fire.

Martha was in that coffin, and her murderer was even conspiring to deny Dracula that opportunity to give his wife a proper goodbye. Rage surged through his veins as he reverted to his true form, drawing his scimitar he revealed his presence to the humans.

"Abraham Van Helsing!" He snarled.

The lead human, a man with a average build clothed in simple tan colored trousers, and a black fur coat with an armored chest plate underneath, alert blue eyes, thick red hair that was just long enough to touch the top of his ears turned to face him.

"Well, look who's come back to us. Tell me Dracula, where is your wretched child?" The man hissed.

"That is none of your concern." The Vampire replied.

"Have you come here tonight so that she may be made an orphan?" One of the other humans jeered.

"No, I have come to bring the real monsters to justice." "No court will hear the plea of a demon!" The other human hissed.

"There will be no court,I will be your judge, jury and executioner!"

The human drew thier weapons, Van Helsing and one of his followers drew their swords, magical runes blazed near their hilts. The third human readied his crossbow, the bolts of the weapon had been changed from iron to wood.

The human with the crossbow fired, but Drac dodged the shot and jumped down from the wall and landed on him and knocking him out cold. He then turned to see Van Helsing and his companion charging towards him, the Vampire raised his hand and froze the other human in place before raising his sword to defend against Helsing's attack.

Their blades met in a shower of sparks.  
...

Present Day

Hotel Transylvania

Mavis awoke with a gasp, another strange dream.

She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and turned to see that her boyfriend, Jonathan, wasn't crashed out on the chair in the corner like he normally was.

Ever since he had arrived at the Hotel two months ago, he had become sort of a night owl. At first, he had issues sleeping during the day and being out and about at night, but he learned to 'roll with it' sticking to his motto.

Then she remembered, he was heading back to America to finish his schooling. That's why he had been extra sweet the previous night. She felt a pang of loneliness hit her as she realized it would be quite awhile before she could see him again.

Sure she could always go visit him, but it would be a long trip and she didn't even know how to get to America, but if any of that was to be planned she would have to gain her father's approval.

Sure he had learned to be a little less protective of her, but it would be quite awhile before he would completely let her off the hook. Whenever she wanted to leave, she'd have to give him a full travel plan. When she would leave, where she was going, who/what she was going to go see, what she was bringing, and when she would be back.

She knew he was just trying to keep her safe, but that knowledge didn't make it any less aggravating.

Her thoughts turned to the previous night.

She and Johnny had stayed up as long as possible, just before they fell asleep he sang her an amazing song:

_Here I am waiting, I'll have to leave soon _

_Why am I, holding on? _

_We knew this day would come, we knew it all along How did it, come so fast? This is our last night but it's late _

_And I'm trying not to sleep _

_Cause I know, when I wake, I will have to slip away_

They spent the night dancing, chatting with hotel guests and of course playing a few practical jokes on Quasimodo and his rat Esmerelda.

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go _

_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close _

_Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own _

_But tonight I need to hold you so close _

_Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah _

They had spent the last segment of their night cuddling on her bed, staying up well into the wee hours of the morning.

It had been an incredible night, because even though he was on the other side of the world, she was still his.  
...

_Here I am staring at your perfection _

_In my arms, so beautiful The sky is getting back the stars are burning out _

_Somebody slow it down _

_This is way too hard, cause I know _

_When the sun comes up, I will leave _

_This is my last glance that will soon be memory _

Johnny sighed, trying to refocus his attention on his studies. Every time he tried get back into reading, his mind would drift back to the memories of Transylvania.

All of the good times he had shared with Drac, Steve the Blob, Frank and of course his girlfriend Mavis.

He was glad that he had used his summer vacation to backpack across Europe, otherwise he might of never met the monsters he now considered a second family.

His thoughts were disrupted by the sinster sounding 'Imperial March'.

He checked the caller ID on his phone: Dad.

"Just what I need." He murmured grumpily.

The Librarian shushed him from across the room. He declined the call and decided to call it a night. He stood up and began to put his books back on the shelf, one at a time when one of the novels caught his eye. It was hanging precariously from the top shelf.

He reached up to put it back in place, but couldn't reach it. Then he got up on his toes and pushed the book back into the shelf, only to have it pop out the opposite side of the shelf and fall onto a student's head with a loud THWACK.

"Sorry dude!" He whispered.

The injured student walked over and shoved the book back into his hand's before storming out of the library while the other students, who were scattered throughout the library began to Librarian shushed them and they went back to their studies.

Johnny turned his gaze from the aggravated student to the book now in his hands.

The book was old and dusty with a leather covering, Johnny's curiosity peaked and he opened the book to find the novel's title printed in simple bolded text.

**A Hex Hunter's Guide to...European Mythology**

Johnny chuckled, this book was probably incredibly inaccurate. Despite this, he walked to the liberians desk and checked out the book unaware that he was being observed.

As he walked down the halls back to his dorm room, he skimmed through the pages and to find a section of the book called ' The Book of Lazarus'. The pages following this page were blank, aside from a few funky looking drawings, maps and a series of names that appeared to be in German.

Johnny decided that tomorrow, while in class he would ask his teacher to translate the names. Who knows, maybe it might reveal something interesting.

...

A.N- Well I hope you enjoyed this opening chapter, I just saw the film yesterday and I've been itching to get these ideas on the site. This story will build upon the events that occurred during four year gap between 1894 and 1898 (the year the Hotel was considered 'human free' which i assume means it was completed that year). Well that's all I have to say for now, thanks for reading!

Wolf out!


	2. Coincidence?

Chapter 2

Coincidence?

"Hmm very peculiar." Johnny's teacher, Mr. Brose, grumbled, taking off his reading glasses.

"What does it say?" The young man asked.

"Well these pages feature maps to Romania and Switzerland, while these words here translate into names like "Abraham" and "Dracula". The pages proceeding these talk about an ancient guild of warriors who sought to hunt down and kill the demonic beasts that lurked in the shadows of Eastern Europe. Frankly, I don't know how such a fictitious book got into our library, but that is what it says." The teacher explained handing his pupil the book.

"Huh, weird. So what about that Lazarus thing. What is that referring to?" Jonny asked.

"Well, I believe that is a reference to a man of the same name who was brought back from the dead. Perhaps it is similar to the Egyptian's Book of the Dead, a funerary text used to speed the deceased onto the afterlife. However, in all my years of studying European culture, I cannot say that I have ever heard of this Book of Lazarus." The middle aged man replied.

"Whoa, that's pretty neat. I'll have to tell my girlfriend about it next time I see her, perhaps she knows something. After all, she's lived in Romania all her life."

"Ah yes, that's right you went backpacking across Europe during the summer. That was the whole reason you took my class. Tell me, how was it? What did you think of the people and their way of life?"

Johnny couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well...It was beyond anything I could of imagined."

"Quite an incredible experience, eh?"

"Totally." The young man said with a nod as his watch began to beep.

It was 3 o' clock.

Time to go visit Mavis.

...

Johnny made his way out to the courtyard and sat down under a tree near the marble water fountain. He looked around to make sure the coast was clear before pulling a crescent shaped pendant out of his pocket. He pressed the icy cold metal to heart and closed his eyes.

"Take me to Mavis."

To a passerby, it would appear as if he was taking nap. In reality, his spirit was leaving his body. The ghostly Jonathan walked across the courtyard and into the water fountain. When his feet touched the liquid, he suddenly sank through the water as gravity reversed itself as he was flipped upside down. When he surfaced, he was standing on the surface of a lake. Directly in front of him was Mavis, sitting on a tree stump near the edge of the lake.

"Well hey there good lookin'!" He told her with a grin.

"It worked!" She exclaimed.

"Yup, it sure did." He told her with a nod.

"How was your flight?" She asked.

"Pretty good, landing was pretty rough though. Lots of turbulence." He explained.

"Yikes." She murmured.

"Yeah, so how's you're night going?" He asked her.

"Eh it's ok I guess, now that everybody but the year rounders are gone, its gotten pretty dull around here. I'm waiting for spirit letters." She told him, gesturing to the small stone tower behind her.

"Spirit letters, what are those? Is it like what I'm doing now?" He asked.

"Well sorta, Spirit letters essentially read themselves with the voice of the sender, you can also fit one physical object on them, for example Uncle Frank usually sends a small packet of black licorice for me with his letters." She explained.

"Black licorice? Yuck!" Her boyfriend hissed.

She gigged before responding.

"Well I think they're delicious."

"Whatever floats your boat." He replied with a shrug.

"Gosh, I don't want to sound...clingy...but I miss you already." The young Vampire murmured.

"Oh no, don't worry about that. I miss you too." He assured her.

"Are you sure, I mean I just don't want smother you, like when we do this. Should we do it everyday or every week or every other week?" She asked.

"I think every day should be fine, even if its only for a few minutes." He concluded.

"Really?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, unless you want to do something else." He replied.

"Oh no no, every day is fine with me. It's great actually!" She exclaimed.

"Ok, well that's settled then." He said with a nod.

Suddenly his ghostly self began to shimmer.

"What's happening?" He asked.

"Someone is trying to wake you up." His girlfriend replied.

"Oh man, it's probably Oliver. I promised I was going to be his wingman at a dance party tonight." He said face palming himself.

"Well I guess I better let you go then. I know that you pride yourself on being a man of your word." She told him.

"Are you sure, I could just tell him I'm not feeling well and get back to you in a few minutes." He suggested.

"No no, it's alright. Go help your friend, it's perfectly alright to hang out with people other then me." She instructed.

"Haha alright. I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow." He said with a smile.

"I'll be looking forward to it. Now go have fun playing Cupid." She said with playful grin.

"Wish me luck!" He told her as he suddenly dropped into the lake like his shoes were made of lead.

"You won't need it." She murmured, turning her gaze to the night sky as a flock of ravens arrived.

The birds all landed in or around the stone tower, they would rest here until daybreak. Then they would make the flight home.

Mavis made her way into the tower and ascended its spiral staircase. She dug a handful of bird feed out of her pocket and tossed some to the birds she passed. In response they gave her black envelopes to deliver to her father.

One envelope however stood out among the rest, it was red and had a strange wax seal. Two crossed swords that made a V shape with a snake going up the middle.

Out of curiosity she sat down on the steps and opened the bulky envelope. There was no letter inside, only woven string with garlic attached to it. Mavis yelped and dropped the string.

"What kind of sicko would-"

She noticed something hanging off the end of the string.

The young vampire daintily picked up the string, carefully avoiding the garlic attached to it. On the end of the string were three sets of canines, and a pacifier. Attached to that was a small sheet of paper, it said:

"sich hüten"

Mavis quickly put the string back in the envelope, gathered up the rest of the mail and rushed home.

...

Jonny stretched his arms as he woke up.

"Dude I've been looking all over, the party is going to start soon." His friend instructed.

"Sorry bro, I was just resting my eyes."

"Still jet lagged?"

Jonny stood up and nodded.

"You could say that."

Oliver was just a bit shorter then Jonny and that doesn't even begin to cover their differences. As opposed to Jonny, who (most of the time) dresses in shorts and a t-shirt, Oliver wore dark blue jeans with a sage colored cargo jacket. His plain short black hair was a sharp contrast to Jonny's wild red hair, along with the fact that Oliver's skin was a little darker then Jonny's. Not exactly dark but not light either. One similarity was that both of them usually wore sneakers.

"Are you ready?" Jonny asked his friend.

"Yup, totally. Why wouldn't I be?" He replied, his brown eyes nervously darting around.

"Dude, look at me."

His friend complied.

"You got this."

"You really think so?"

Jonny chuckled.

"Of course, you two always hit it off in class."

"True...but still there's so much that could go wrong. I could slip and fall in a puddle of spilled punch, she may already be dancing with someone else when we get there...what if that jerk in the gorilla mask shows up again!"

"Oliver, your being paranoid. Just get in their and roll with it. Tonight could be the best night of your lives. Who knows, maybe you two will even zing."

His friend gave him a sideways glance.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Jonny just grinned as he put his hands in his pockets.

"It's a European thing." He replied.

The duo then set off towards the party.

...

Mavis flung open the doors to her father's study, carefully balancing a stack of letters in one hand and the infamous red envelope in the other.

"How'd your talk with Jonny go, my little ghoul?" Dracula asked, not even looking up from the book he was reading. The Vampire was dressed in black silk pajamas with white pinstripes, he also had a sleeping cap on that made him look like he was an elf.

"Great Dad, but I wanted to show you something." She replied, throwing the red envelope onto his desk.

Dracula put his book down and examined the envelope.

"Who is this from?"

"I don't know, but take a look at what's inside. Be careful though, I don't want you to have a reaction." The Younger Vampire instructed as her father peaked into the envelope and pulled out the string.

"Why would this little trinket give me a react-"

He hissed and yanked his hand back before shaking the envelope and allowing the string to fall out onto his desk. The Vampire's blood boiled as he noticed the bits of garlic attached to the string, but what made him begin to worry were the teeth and the pacifier.

"What in the name of-" He muttered.

Mavis nodded, tossing her dad the rest of the mail as she continued to talk.

"I know, its weird right! It gets worse though, I was going through our normal mail and noticed that Wayne and Wanda haven't sent anything in. Which is weird because-"

"She was supposed to be delivering the new litter this week." Her father finished, noticing the wax seal.

"Dad, whats going on?" His daughter murmured, shifting her weight from foot to foot.

"I...I don't know, but I'm going to find out. I'll let Quasimodo you'll be in charge until I get back." He replied taking off his reading glasses and standing up, making his way to the closet on the other side of the room.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Wales, I'm going to pay Wayne's family a visit and make sure everything is ok." He told her, pulling out a suitcase.

"Well I wanna come, if something goes wrong you'll need someone to watch your back." His daughter protested.

"No it's too dangerous for you to tag along, especially if we are dealing with who I think we're dealing with." He said sternly.

"Dad, please. I'm going to worried sick if you go by yourself." She pouted.

Her father groaned in frustration.

"Fine, here is my offer. I'll call in somebody to help me, he'll meet us in London. Once we get there you get a few hours to explore the city. Then you'll get back on a plane and come straight home. Deal?" He asked.

"Deal." She replied.

"Now go get packed, we leave early tomorrow night just as the sun is going down." Her father instructed.

She nodded and raced off to her room.

"Oh and remember that there's no scream cheese where we're going!" He called out to her.

"I'll live!" She assured him.

" Ugh, I thought for sure that would work." The Vampire grumbled, walking over to his desk and opening a secret compartment revealing the only phone in the castle that could make calls to the outside world.

He dialed a number and waited.

"Pick up." He muttered.

"Hello?"A voice asked.

"Monty, it's me Drac!" The Vampire exclaimed.

"Drac, how you doin' man?" The voice asked.

"Good good, look I'm sorry but we'll have to skip the small talk. This is an emergency."

"Whoa, where's the fire Drac?"

"I need you to meet me in London, I think Wayne is in trouble."

"London is a long ways from West Virginia...but if I caught the jet stream in a few hours I could be there by tomorrow night."

"Perfect!"

"Who's Wayne in trouble with anyways?" The voice asked.

"I don't know exactly, but I've got a pretty good idea." Dracula replied, turning his gaze to the wax seal.

...

Jonny and Oliver walked into the huge three story house that the party was being held at. They found a girl waiting for them at the front door.

She had dark brown hair, bright blue eyes and fair skin. She wore black pants tucked into black boots which had grayish fur at the top of the shoe. Grey fingerless gloves with white stripes were on her hands, matching her light grey hoodie with white strings. To top it all of, she had a interesting bit of head wear. White cat ears with red tips mounted atop a plastic band that rested on the crown of her head. Coming out of each ear was a thin wire tied onto little red beads. When these wires were tugged on, the respective ear would bend a little.

"Sup guys." She asked, walking over to them.

"Hey Sam." Oliver said, trying to hide the nervousness in his voice.

"Hey bro." She replied, playfully ruffling his hair.

"You guys ready to party?" Jonny asked.

"Oh yeah, definitely." She replied.

"Let's do it!" Oliver exclaimed.

"Alright then, Three amigos charge!" Jonny shouted.

The trio jogged into the building to find the party in full swing.

A couple people were already dancing on the table, while most of the other partygoers had covered every inch of available floor space.

"Food!" Sam said over the music, making her way to the buffet table.

"Alright, she's distracted. Game plan time." Jonny told Oliver.

"What should I do, go for a slow song first or wait and see if she asks me to dance first, I'm all ears!" He replied.

"Girls are love confidence bro, when you see her sitting down or dancing by herself, just go up and ask her if she wants to dance. Its simple!"

"It's seems too simple!"

"Ollie, your over thinking this. Just be spontaneous! Ask her when you think it'll be the best time!" Jonny assured him.

"Ok, sounds good...I'm going to go get some soda." His friend told him, walking off.

Throughout the evening, Oliver made numerous attempts to muster his courage and ask Sam to dance. However, every time he chickened out. Minutes became hours, soon it was midnight. No slow song had been played yet, but if Oliver didn't act soon he might loose to Sam to someone else. The poor guy mingled with practically every other person at the party, and even was invited to dance with a few other girls but he refused.

After the third girl, Jonny decided to intervene.

"Ollie, what are you doing man?" He asked.

"Those girls came here with other guys, I'm not going to be a jerk and steal their dates away!" His friend explained.

"Dude, those girls wanted to dance with you, but you turned em down. You realize that those were potential dating opportunities, which are now gone, like forever!"

"Yup I know, but I've got my eye on only one girl tonight. Besides I wouldn't be one to talk, you haven't danced with any girls either!" Oliver protested after glancing at Sam, who was talking with a group of party goers.

"Hey, that's different bro. I have a girlfriend! Now stop changing the subject. If you want her to be with you, then you gotta take the plunge!" Jonny snapped.

"Oh yeah, sorry I forgot about that. Anyways, I just don't think tonight is the right night. Besides she's been talking with the Quarterback of the school football team for most of the night." His friend murmured.

"That doesn't mean anything! Just like you talking with those other girls led to nothing. Now get in there!" Jonny commanded, shoving his friend into Sam.

She yelped as he collided with her.

"Oh sorry, let me just fix that." He said shyly, fixing her ears which had been left crooked from the collision.

"Alright dudes and dudettes, now is the time to hook up with that special someone. Cuz I'm about to slow things down." The DJ told the partygoers.

"Blah, I hate slow songs." Sam grumbled before turning to Oliver.

"Come on, let's go sit down."

He nodded and followed her to a big leather couch where a few couples were making out. The duo made sure to put some distance between themselves and the couples.

"Geez they need to get a room." Sam murmured.

"Haha I know right!" Oliver replied.

She then poked him in the ribs.

"That's for crashing into me."

"Oh so we're doing this again huh?" He asked.

She quickly wrapped her arms around her belly and playfully narrowed her eyes at him.

In response he lunged at her and poked her in the top of the ribs several times in rapid succession. She poked him in the gut in retaliation leaving her own torso exposed. Oliver went in for the kill and poked her multiple times in the belly. The resulting fit of laughter made her slide forward and come to rest on her bangs, she put her head on Oliver's shoulder and giggled for a bit. When she lifted her head, her ears slid further down covering her eyes.

They both laughed before he slowly slid the ears back into their proper position.

"Wanna dance?" He asked as the slow song ended.

She nodded and pulled him onto his feet. The duo then found a spot on the dance floor and got their groove on.

Oliver wasn't exactly a good dancer, all he did was shuffle from side to side with his arms out in front of him snapping his fingers to the beat. Sam, to be honest, wasn't much better. She too shuffled from side to side, ad she moved her arms around like she was pedaling a bicycle with her hands, doing an occasional spin.

As horrible as they're dancing may have been, they were still having a great time.

From across the room, Jonny gave his friend two thumbs up.

Then he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket.

He stepped outside via the main entrance and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Harker, are you alone?" the caller asked.

"Um may I ask who's calling?"

"Jonathan, I understand that you have family coming to visit you tomorrow. Is that correct?"

"Who are you?"

The caller continued to speak, ignoring his questions.

"When you return to your dorm room, you will find an envelope with instructions inside. Open it and follow them to the letter. If you attempt to contact the authorities, tell anyone else about this call, or refuse to follow our instructions...Train 275 will suffer a very tragic derailment."

"Wait, what do you want from me?! Who are you!"

The line had already gone dead.

...

A.N- (Que twilight zone music), well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It was great to hear that you guys liked the first one, and don't worry updates will get longer as the plot picks up. Thanks for reading everyone! Cant wait to read about your thoughts, comments and questions!

**Until next time,**

**Wolf out!**


	3. Mind the Gap

Chapter 3

Mind the Gap

After dancing to a few songs, Sam and Oliver slipped out of the house as the party winded down. They went to meet up with Jonny, only for him to send them ahead without him.

"I'll catch up." He told them.

So the duo set off down the sidewalk. The leaves on the tree branches were just beginning to change color and a small breeze had begun to blow. It didn't take long for a conversation to get underway.

"So you were stalked, by a guy, in a gorilla mask the entire night?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, he never spoke to me or anything. He just followed me around all night." Oliver replied with a nod.

"High School was not good to you huh?" She mumbled.

"Nope." He replied.

"Well at least you got some funny stories out of it. To be honest, I've never been to a party like that before, never was a big fan of people." She murmured.

"I kinda used to be the same way, I was really shy back in day. Then I met Jonny during my junior year and he helped me get over it." He told her.

"I was never really shy, I guess I just like to be alone sometimes." She explained as a gust of wind made her hair go flailing about.

"Should of brought my thicker sweater. " She grumbled, trying to get her hair back in order.

" Do you want my coat, you can borrow it for the weekend. After all it is supposed to get pretty chilly." He suggested.

"Dude, yes." She replied with a grin.

He knew she had always liked his coat, mostly because of the soft light brown fur on the inside of the hood. She quickly took of her sweater as he handed her the coat. She put it off and grinned.

"My life is complete."

"You really like that coat huh?" He asked.

"Yeah, and your never getting it back." She told him.

"Aw come on, I know your not that mean." He grumbled.

"Well I guess you don't know me as well as you think you do." She said with a chuckle.

"What have I done." He murmured.

"Haha, remember you did give it to me, willingly!" She reminded him.

"Yeah, I guess I did. Can I at least get a hug or something?" He asked sheepishly.

She gave him a curious look, perhaps it was just the dim lighting of the street but her eyes were now a pale grayish blue as opposed to the bright blue they had been hours earlier. Her gaze went to the ground then to her friend.

"Good night Ollie." She replied, turning around and walking into the girls dorm.

"Night." He replied quietly.

The young man tried to hide the disappointment as he walked away, coatless and still single.

He wasn't entirely sure if she had been serious about keeping the coat, with his luck, she probably was. He just shrugged, it was just a piece of clothing. One that his family had gotten him when he had set off for college.

If he didn't get it back then hopefully, when he went home for Christmas, they wouldn't ask where it was.

He wanted to laugh at himself, the dumb things he did to pursue romance. Now that he thought about it, he wasn't even sure why he had given it to her in the first place. Perhaps it was because when he was little his grandfather had said that good deeds you do for others will come back two fold on you. However, he wasn't sure how that would work this time.

His mind drifted off as he got closer to his dorm, he and Sam did have a peculiar friendship. A passerby could easily make the assumption that they were a couple, but their own friends know nothing of his feelings for her. Well minus Jonny anyways, Oliver knew not to turn to her friends for help. He had learned that the hard way. He honestly thought that they could have a very strong stable relationship, the trick as this point was of course finding out how she felt about that.

...

Jonny arrived at his dorm room to find the package the person on the phone had been talking about it. He opened the small folder and found a single sheet of paper, along with a load of other documents.

He went over the first few steps of the instructions.

Visit with your family for the day, do not allow them to notice anything unusual. At 7:30, you will proceed to a nearby airstrip, bring the book you found in the university library. Enter the code, 78430, into the keypad and drive out to hangar 3-C. A charter jet will take you to Prague in the Czech Republic. You have already been excused from classes for the next two weeks and all travel arrangements have been made. Your falsified government documents identify you as Ian Faulkner. During the flight, take the time to review your new personal information.

Once you land in Prague, use public transportation to get Charles Bridge. One of our informants will be waiting for you. You will pass the book along to him, and he in turn will give you a key.

With the key in your possession, use public transportation to get to Prague Castle. A tour guide named Ethan will direct you to a door that is concealed from the public eye. Use the key to open the door and walk inside. Sit down and wait. One of our operatives will arrive to ask you a few questions. Once they are answered you will be escorted to hotel, were you will dispose of you attire and change into a different set of clothes. You will then head to Old Town Square where you will be given a new set of instructions.

Jonny continued to go through the contents of the package.

A fake passport, a fake ID, at least five hundred euros, if not more.

Numerous pictures of the places he was supposed go to and pages of info talking about his fake self. It was like someone had spent hours writing him a life story that he was now probably supposed to memorize to some degree if he was going to do this right.

The guy who usually had it all figured out was beginning to know what it felt like to have your life spinning out of control.

...

The next morning, Sam awoke with groan. She rolled over in her bed and checked the time.

It was 10:30.

She took a look around her room as she got out of her bed. An easel with an unfinished painting sat by her desk. Her computer was still on, displaying a picture of Walden Pond as her desktop wallpaper. She turned her alarm clock's radio on and listened in to the morning news.

"Another sunny day here on the East Coast, temperatures here in the northeast are expected to remain in the mid to high 60s for the rest of the week. Now let's go to the news. Jeff, why don't you let our listeners know what's going on across the nation."

"In Manhattan, FBI agents in cooperation with The United States Department of Health and Human Services are continuing their investigation against Darin Van Helsing, CEO of Sperber Tech. A company that has received international attention for its controversial and potentially illegal genetic experiments. Van Helsing defended his companies' endeavor by saying that the desired results of his experiments will ensure mankind's survival. We'll have more on the story as it develops, but in the meantime here's Stevie Wonder and his song Superstitious.

Music began to play while Sam put a purple diamond shaped vitamin into her mouth. She took a drink from a glass of water in order to wash it down and then drearily started singing along to the song that was playing as she got ready for the day.

Very superstitious, writing's on the wall

Very superstitious, ladders bout' to fall

Thirteen month old baby, broke the lookin' glass

Seven years of bad luck, the good things in your past

When you believe in things that you don't understand

Then you suffer

Superstition ain't the way

A Van Helsing who might be up to no good, who would of thought? Sam knew that she had to complete her homework assignment before she focus on other things that she had planned for the weekend. She could kill two birds with one stone and head to New York City for the day. It was only a couple hours away. Go to Sperber Tower and get some decent material for her journalism assignment, then snoop around and see what she could dig up in regards to of Van Helsing's operation. The Hexites hadn't managed to gain a solid foothold in America yet, but that could change any moment.

Ever since Abraham Van Helsing and his followers broke out in a crusade to ensure that mankind held its place at the top of the food chain. In order to do that, there would need to be an elite class of men and women who would do whatever it took to keep humans on top. They became known as the Inner Circle, comprised of Abraham's closest friends and advisors. They thought there leader was destined to usher in a new world order and when the time came, it was they who would act as the arm of Abraham's will. Below them was the Outer Circle, comprised of important people like noblemen and generals. They were given funds and orders by the Inner Circle, and would subsequently pass them down along with the received funds to those below them. The leaders of cells, small independent groups who represented the Hexite presence in a particular region. The individuals in these cells, who carried out orders received from the Inner Circle were known as Hex Hunters or just Hunters for short.

Much had changed since the old days, Abraham is dead, The Inner Circle is substantially smaller and is primarily built up of his descendants, along with the kin of some of his most trusted allies. Who happen to be very prestigious businessmen. The Outer Circle is practically non existent, composed of investors, lawyers, and even a few politicians. They still pass orders and funds to the cell leaders, but unlike their predecessors, have little to no idea of what is actually going on in the higher levels of the organization. The Cell Leaders, on the other hand, are actually more in touch with the Inner Circle then the Outer Circle. This is because Cell Leaders often inherit their position from their kin, and so feel as if they must carry on the family tradition.

It wasn't till the colonial era that the Hexites faced some opposition. There were those who thought that all of mankind forming under one banner would end in catastrophe. After hearing about how The Van Helsing family murdered those they believed to be 'demons' in cold blood with little to no evidence to support the claim, people began to rally against the Hexite teachings. The Salem Witch trials was the match that lit the tinderbox. A small group of loyal Hexite followers broke away from the Outer Circle, accusing them of following the orders of a blood thirsty cult group bent on world domination and the enslavement of those who refused to comply with their teachings. These rebels became known as Heretics in the eyes of the Inner Circle.

The Rebels began to drawn their own conclusions about man's place in the world. They argued that one only had to look around to see that they were not the only sentient life on the planet. They argued that mankind should be trying to coexist with the world around them, not trying to assert their own power over everything. They warned that if man did this, then power over earth would not be enough. Man would want power of all things, and so they would be overcome by greed and subsequently corrupt universe and throw nature out of balance.

Subsequently, the 'Heretics' began to befriend various creatures of what many believed to be myth. Vampires, Werewolves, Gargoyles and so forth. These creatures, long feared by many, were vastly misunderstood by the general population and hunted by Hexites who considered them to be servants of the forces of darkness, sent from the depths of hell to halt man's rise to power. The rebels began counter acting the Hexite teachings, stating that these creatures whom they dubbed Cryptids were mainly docile and meant no harm to the human population of the colonies.

When word of these ideas fell on the ears of the Inner Circle of the Hexites, they were horrified. They said that the 'Heretics' or Cryptites as they were now called by the colonists, were seeking to prevent the ascension of the human race, holding them back from their birth right and by conspiring with the vile treacherous creature's of the night, had proven themselves to be agents of evil. Thus, the Hex Hunters were formed. They proceeded to kill Cryptites not just in America, but around the world. After awhile, the Cryptites began to fight back. The two sides have been locked in a shadow war ever since.

Sam was aware of this, as she was a Cryptite. She also lived in a place where the Hexite influence was pretty strong. Not a very bright idea on her part, but if she didn't keep watch here, who would? She went through her list of supplies. Emergency vitamins, cell phone and two chargers, her glasses, a spare set of clothes, camera, student press ID, notepad and pen, flash drive, Computer buster, her dagger and of course her Pit Viper. A miniature crossbow that was the size of a handgun, along with a small leather quiver capable of carrying 50 tiny crossbow bolts. The quiver would be strapped to her arm and hidden under her clothes. With the help of Oliver's semi-poofy coat, no one would be able to notice she had it on. Well, when she was in the city. Getting it past security would be a whole other issue, hopefully Ike was in town.

She decided to leave her ears in her dorm, this mission would require her to be as subtle as possible. She packed her supplies in her back pack, put Oliver's coat on and walked out of her room.

...

At just under three hours, the flight to London was fairly short. Dracula and Mavis watched a movie called '50 First Dates' during the flight, Drac's loud obnoxious laugh made many on the flight a little agitated with him, while Mavis enjoyed the film due to its setting in the Hawaiian Islands. The warm tropical climate the film depicted was a sharp contrast to the climate the two Vampires found themselves in when they landed in the UK. It was dark night in London, turbulence and rain pelting the aircraft made for a less then comfortable landing.

After getting off the plane, they made their way to customs, where Dracula used his mind control powers to convince the customs guard that a brochure was good as a passport. The two then caught the Piccadilly Line of the London Underground. They would be getting off at Gloucester Roadand hopping onto the Circle Line before they arrived at Baker Street.

The two vampires had made a significant effort to look normal. Mavis was dressed in faded grey jeans, a black wool coat, and black converse shoes. Her father was dressed in his normal black pants and shoes but had swapped his cape for a black trench coat. The train they were on was loaded with quite a few people, who were probably on their way home from work. Mavis noticed a boy sitting down towards the rear of the car. He looked a little lonely and so she made her way over and sat down in the seat across from him.

"Hey." She said casually.

"Hello." He replied.

He was dressed in a red zip up sport sweater that had a small red and blue badge on the chest. On the badge was a golden cannon with the words 'Arsenal' written above it in white letters outlined with gold. Along with the sweater, he was dressed in dark jeans and white sneakers. His blonde hair and lightly tanned skin suggested that he may have been from somewhere warm. His blue eyes seemed to give off a sense of weariness, like he was trapped in deep thought.

"I'm Mavis, I came here on a little trip with my Dad." She told him, offering the boy a friendly handshake.

"Shaun, I'm here on a trip with some friends." He replied, accepting the hand shake.

"So how old are you?" Mavis asked.

"Just turned 19 a few days ago." He replied.

"Oh cool. So what is there to do for fun around here?"

The boy thought for a moment before answering.

"Well there is a Zoo out in Regent's Park..." He began.

...

Drac was standing amongst the crowd of humans in the train, they were all dressed up in business suits or other types of formal clothing. One human in particular had caught his eye. She had light red hair and grey eyes. She was dressed in a grey rain coat, a business black skirt and black shoes with a small heel. She was carrying a brief case in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. Dark circles were under her eyes, clearly indicating a lack of sleep. She had a bored look across her face, much like the many other commuters. They all just wanted to get home and unwind after a long day.

A slight bump caused everyone in the car to lose their balance just a little, some more then others. The women Drac was fascinated by yelped as she stumbled forward and accidentally splashed quite a bit of coffee on the vampire's face and chest. The coffee must have been pretty fresh, because it was incredibly hot and scalded Drac almost instantly. He yowled in pain as the women frantically began to apologize.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine, not your fault the we hit that bump." He assured her through clenched fangs.

"Does anyone have any napkins or something?" The women asked, addressing the entire car.

"I do!" a businessman said from the front of the car, passing down a few napkins.

The women handed them to Drac who did his best to dry his trench coat.

"Are you going to be alright?" She asked.

"Yes, I think I'll be fine." He told her.

"Next stop: Baker Street." The PA system announced.

"Is that us Dad?" Mavis asked from the rear of the car.

"Yup, that's us." He replied before turning back to face the women.

"Dad huh?" She asked, peeking over the heads of the many commuters in the car to get a look at Mavis.

"Yes, that's my daughter: Mavis." He replied.

"How old is she?"

Drac almost gave the real answer but caught himself and took off the extra one.

"18." He replied.

"Oh wow, your pretty lucky then. As soon as my son turned 18 he moved right out, didn't want anything to do with me anymore." She said with a sigh.

"Oh Mavis wanted to do the same thing, it was hard to believe." Drac murmured.

"It's always tough watching them leave the nest." The women said in agreement.

"Abigail Myles." She said after a brief pause, giving Drac a friendly nod.

"Vladimir Antonescu." He replied after giving himself a few seconds to come up with a fake name.

"Nice to meet you Vladimir." She said with a slight smile.

"Likewise Ms. Myles." He replied.

"So what brings you and your daughter to London?"

"We came to visit a friend of the family." Drac replied, knowing that was as simple as he could put it.

"Oh fun."

"Haha yes it's been quite fun, Especially for Mavis. She loves to travel." He explained.

"My son was the same way, that's why he became an airline pilot." The women replied.

The train pulled into the station, and the doors opened.

"Well it was nice meeting you." She said with a smile.

"Likewise." Drac replied, he turned to leave only to feel someone rummaging through his pocket.

He turned back around to see Abigail give him a wink.

The doors to the train closed and just like that she was gone. The Vampire looked to his right to see Mavis still conversing with the boy from the train. Apparently this had been his stop as well. He then checked his pocket to find a business card.

Dr. Abigail Myles

MD

St Thomas Hospital

Westminster Bridge Rd

London

SE1 7HY

United Kingdom

Below this last line was her cell phone number, on the back of the card was a message written in pen.

"Call me!"

Drac couldn't help but allow a small grin to form, then he grunted as he was prodded in the back by the steel end of a crossbow bolt.

"Don't move." the voice from behind him snarled.

"Who are you?" The Vampire hissed.

"Call your daughter, then head up the stairs onto street level. I'll be right behind you, if you do much as signal for help. You and your daughter are dead." The voice instructed.

"Mavis!" He shouted, beckoning for her to come to him.

The boy she was conversing with must of sensed the slight distress in his voice.

He narrowed his eyes at Drac and the person who was most likely standing right behind him.

Suddenly the boy grabbed Mavis by the arm and pulled her back, putting himself in between Dracula and his daughter. He pulled a small miniature crossbow from the back of his pants and drew a bead.

"Drop it!" He snapped.

The man quickly put our favorite vampire in a headlock and put his own tiny crossbow to his head.

"Back off or he gets it!" The man demanded.

From the crowd several more men, all dressed in various types of clothing took out their own weapons. The businessman who had passed Abigail napkins drew his own little crossbow from the inside pocket of of his coat. Two other young men dressed in hoodies and jeans took out full sized crossbows from guitar cases they were carrying. A train pulled into the station, and from it three more men dressed in suits emerged. Pulling out crossbows from their briefcases.

"Last chance, drop the weapon!" The boy demanded.

"You're not in the position to be making the demands kid!" His opponent hissed.

The commuters were now in a frenzy, some were calling the police while others fled the station. The standoff would surely result in a vicious firefight.

"I wouldn't be so sure, the thing about wolves is that they travel in packs!" The boy protecting Mavis replied.

From across the room, a man in a hat, tan trench coat and sunglasses flung open his coat. From that coat emerged three tiny men. Each standing about 4ft tall.

Their leader wore a dusty cowboy hat, a pair of aviators sunglasses, along with his tan cargo shorts, olive colored button up shirt and brown boots. A cigar hung from his mouth, a patch of the Australian flag was on his shoulder. In his hands was a weapon resembling a sawed off shot gun. The weapon had a butt and a trigger, but it's barrel had been replaced with a menacing dog like gargoyle. It's maw wide open and it's eyes glowing red as if flames were dancing inside the stone sockets.

Next to him was a stereotypical lawn gnome, if said gnome had been tied to the back of a pickup truck and dragged through a strip mine. The man's dirty beard made you wonder if his beard was supposed to be white or black. His pointy red hat that reseted atop his head was riddled with holes, and was slumping a bit to the side. The man's denim overalls which he wore over his dirty sky blue shirt weren't in much better shape. One of the straps were broken and there was a tear in the fabric of both knees. His black boots were riddled with scratches must splotches. A miniature crossbow was tucked into the back of his pants and to top off his arsenal, a pair of brass knuckles which he was currently wearing.

The third man was probably the nicest looking one. A white shirt with a green bow tie under a green suit coat, green slacks and black dress shoes, and finally green top hat along with a monocle with a golden cross hair painted onto the center of the lens. He had a large iron disk strapped to his back and had already drawn his pistol like crossbow, like many of the other combatants had.

"G' Day." The cigar chomping leader said with chuckle.

"Kill them!" One of the men shouted.

Dracula acted quickly, warping away from his assailant.

The boy guarding Mavis fired twice, putting a pair of bolts into the man's chest. He cried out in pain and fell over onto the train tracks. He was rushed by a man in a suit, who was wielding a knife. The boy reacted quickly, dodging a series of quick slices before lunging at his foe and seizing his arm. He then twisted his foe's arm around, forcing him to drop the knife. The man hissed and cursed, trying to escape but his efforts were halted by a swift elbow to the back of the head.

The scruffy lawn gnome charged another man in a suit and backed him into a corner, pulverizing him with swift punches to the ribs. Their leader advanced on a young man in a hoodie and readied his strange weapon. When he pulled the trigger, a cone of fire shot from the gargoyle's mouth, lighting the target on fire. He shouted and screamed as he dropped to the floor and began rolling around.

"Finnegan, get those two top side!" Shaun shouted from across the platform as he engaged in a fist fight with the second man in a hoodie. The little man in the green top hat rushed over to Mavis and Drac, holstering his weapon and taking the metal disk off his back and pressed a button on it's underside. The disk expanded into a shield that was in the shape of a four leaf clover. He then looked back at the two vampires.

"Stay behind me!" He instructed before addressing his comrades.

"Moving!" He shouted as crossbow bolts began hitting his shield.

The trio then began to shuffle away from the skirmish as their assailants began to focus their attention on keeping them from escaping.

"Stanimir, cover their retreat!" The dwarf in the cowboy hat shouted as he jumped up and smacked his foe across the face with the butt of his weapon.

The scruffy gnome nodded and drew his crossbow, backing up and putting himself behind a trash can as his allies shuffled by. The gnome exchanged fire with a man in a suit that had taken cover behind a pillar. The firefight was short lived as the gnome fired a bolt that struck his adversary in the shoulder. As Dracula, Mavis and their escort got to the stairs another train pulled into the station. Bystanders flooded the platform as crossbow bolts sailed through the air. Someone was going to get hurt eventually.

"Run!" Finnegan told the two vampires as he put his shield away. He then called for his friends to follow.

"Come on lads, let's go!"

Stanimir gave him a thumbs up and relayed the message.

"Shaun, Logan we are leaving!"

Shaun quickly sprinted towards the stairs, while Logan kicked his foe off the platform and onto the train tracks. He took aim with his weapon but a passing train came between him and his target. When the locomotive had passed, he was gone. The dwarf then turned and ran for the stairs.

The combatants made their way to street level as police sirens got louder. They found a double decker bus waiting for them when they emerged from the underground.

The doors opened, and a girl, who looked far too young to be driving a bus for a living gave them a smile.

"Need a ride boys?" She asked.

The girl had dark tan skin, black hair and warm brown eyes. She was dressed in a grey hoodie with light green shoulders and faded jeans that looked like they had spent quite a bit of time at the beach.

"Nice timing Zoe." Shaun said as he and his comrades got aboard.

"Who are you guys? What happened back there? Who were those guys?" Mavis demanded.

"They'll be time for explaining later lass, but right for right now let's just say that we're good friends to have in a city like this." Finnegan told her.

"What were you thinking Drac, bringing her here? Off all places! You should know that London has always been crawling with Hunters." Logan snapped.

"I know, i know but i didn't have much of a choice. Either I brought her here willingly or she would found a way to follow me." He protested.

A cell phone ringing disrupted the conversation. The girl driving the bus pulled out her phone and began talking to the person on the other end of the line.

"Yeah, we got em. We're taking them to the safe house in Waterloo right now."

Then she turned to talk to Shaun, who was standing behind her.

"Did you guys engage any Hunters down there?"

"The hell we did!" Stanimir grumbled, pulling a crossbow bolt out of his side.

"Dad what is going on?" Mavis asked again.

"Now is not the best time to talk about this." Her father scolded before turning to Logan.

"I think they may have gotten to Wayne."

"We got a distress call from up around those parts a few days ago, we sent a team to investigate but they haven't come back or reported in. The higher ups had us flown into the city yesterday after they got word that you and Monty would be meeting here." Logan explained.

"How close are we?" Stanimir asked the driver.

"We're passing Westminster Station, we should be there any min-"

Everyone grunted as a small delivery truck plowed into the side of the bus. Crossbow bolts began flying into the cabin.

"Return fire!" Shaun shouted as the bus was sent sliding across the road. When the vehicle came to a stop the truck reeved it's engine and rammed them again, this time sending our heroes crashing through a concrete barrier and into the River Thames.

...

AN- Lots of stuff to take in the chapter! I hope you guys liked this one, it was my favorite to write so far! I look forward to hearing what you guys think, I'm glad that your all liking the story so far :D

Have no fear though, this won't turn into a spy story filled with firefights in famous cities and landmarks. This will still very much be a Hotel Transylvania story, filled with adventure, some wacky characters, monsters, and a few action packed scenes. Like the one you just read.

Until next time,

Wolf out!


	4. Revelations

Chapter 4

Revelations

Sam had arrived in New York and was making her way to Sperber Tower. The bustling city streets made her feel a little claustrophobic. Tourists, businessmen, interns and others walked by her as she proceeded to her objective. Getting into the building would be easy. Gaining access to the restricted areas and getting out undetected would be an entirely different story.

As she neared her target she vanished into an ally as a police car passed. Most police forces around these parts had connections to the Hexites. Once the car had vanished out of sight, she proceeded down the street towards her target. All the while she scanned the rooftops, fire escapes and other elevated positions where a foe could get the drop on her. Gargoyles were vicious talons for hire , they are known for double crossing people and loved to ambush their targets. The savage attacks left the local police with little to clean up, other then a smear.

She came to a stop at a crosswalk and cast her gaze upwards. The skyscraper with heavily tinted windows and a giant golden neon sign shaped like a stylized bird of prey loomed menacingly over the city. She almost expected lightning to flash and an organ to start playing from out of no where. No such theatrics occurred, and so she advanced across the street amongst a crowd of pedestrians. Unfazed by the dangers that awaited her in the rotten core of the Big Apple.

...

Jonathan had little time to say good bye to his family. They had seemed confused at his sudden urge to get them back home after they had spent so much time and money to get here. It was for the best however, they were safe. For now, Jonathan now sat alone in the cabin of a private jet that was flying to Prague. He had been greeted by the pilot and co pilot who had been waiting for him outside of the plane. They had only spoken to him once.

"Sit." They had told him upon boarding the plane. Gesturing to a designated chair.

Then the duo made their way to the cockpit and got the plane airborne within in a few minutes.

Now they were at 25,000 ft over the Atlantic, heading towards Europe.

You would be panicking too right?

From the forward sections of the plane came a tall man dressed in a black suit over a white dress shirt with a red tie. He had a pin on the left side if his chest. Two swords in a V shape with a serpent going in between the two, barring its fangs.

He had brown eyes, a pale completion, and slick oily black hair.

He took a knee next to our hero and cleared his throat.

"Hello John. Can I call you John?" He asked.

"Sure."

"Ok then. Seems like you're nervous John. Would you like drink, some peanuts maybe?"

"No thank you."

"I'm glad you have some manners. Your predecessor wasn't as polite. So I cut out his tongue. You will be held to the same expectations is that understood?"

Jonathan nodded.

"Good, good. Now, the book if you please."

Our hero handed the man the book with a shaky hand.

"Thank you my goodman." The man said snatching the book from his hands.

"Sir, storm front at 12 o'clock. Looks pretty bad. If we divert and go around it'll be a lot safer but our flight will be about an hour or two longer." The Pilot shouted from the cockpit.

"Can't we just go over it?" The man asked.

"Negative, we're at our maximum altitude. The plane can't go any higher." the co pilot replied.

"Punch through the storm, only divert if you truly think it will be an issue!" the man ordered.

Jonathan heard the aircraft's engine throttle up as they entered the clouds.

"Listen...dude. I don't know who you are and what you want with me. So now that you have your book. Can you just let me go, I just don't want any trouble."

"First off, call me Mr. V. Not dude. Secondly, your have a role to play in Prague. We have enemies there who need to be dealt with. Our top agents have been killed trying to infiltrate their compound. However we have a feeling they'll trust you because of your...previously established connections." The man replied.

"Connections?" Jonathan asked.

"We know about your little stay at Hotel Tranyslvania. We know about your personal relations with Dracula's daughter. Tell me John, what is it like to be the lover of a monster?"

Jonathan delivered a strong right hook to his foe's jaw. Nobody talked about Mavis like that. Mr. V snarled and got up, dragging Jonathan out of his seat and throwing him onto the floor. With a brutal kick he sent the boy's head slamming into the metal supports of the seat.

"Listen to me kid! You don't seem to get it, I'm very simple man." He hissed, snapping his fingers.

Two men brought a man with a bag over his head from the front of the plane. They pulled the bag off to reveal the wolf headed man: Wayne. Mr. V pulled a revolver from his belt and pointed it at Wayne, he then turned and shot Jonathan in the knee.

"You either do what I say or I tear your world apart piece by piece. Now, I hate repeating myself so make sure you listen closely this time. Once we get to Prague you will follow the instructions we give you or I will personally put this dog down. Get the picture?!" He shouted as our hero screamed in pain.

Suddenly the plane jolted.

"What the hell?" One of the men grumbled.

In the cockpit, the pilots were shouting.

"Sever turbulence up ahead. You guys should strap in!"

"We've got a lot of lighting, this is not good!"

"It's the thunder you should be worried about!" Wayne told them, a grin creeping across his muzzle.

A fierce cry shook the airplane. Suddenly there was a loud SCREECH as if someone had used a rock to cut into metal. There was a loud CRUNCH SNAP! The plane went into free fall. Jonathan fought the urge to puke as he and everyone else in the cabin began to float. Suddenly the plane stopped with the nose pointed at the ocean and everyone was sent hurtling towards the cockpit. They crashed into the walls and seats as a massive beak tore open the back half of the plane.

It locked eyes with Jonathan, then it turned the fuselage so that the rear of the aircraft was facing down. The bird began to shake the plane, trying to force the occupants to fall out. Eventually they did, the bird quickly went into a dive. Chasing after Wayne and a Jonathan. It gently caught them in its talons and flew away from the scene. Leaving the others to fall from thousands of feet up into the sea.

"Jack, take us to Paris." Wayne pleaded.

The bird bobbed its head in agreement and flew off to the east, taking the storm with it.

"Jonny, do you still have your phone?" Wayne asked.

"Uh yeah, but its got no signal." He replied drearily.

"Well when you start getting service again, pass it to me. I need to make a call." The werewolf instructed.

...

Sam released the guard from her headlock as he slipped into unconsciousness. She quickly made her way through the room. Weaving in between the dozens large black machines that were lined up in rows that went across the server room. She checked the large red print on each of the machines in an effort to find her target.

Finances, no.

Personal Files, nope.

Research and Development, yes!

She opened up the laptop that was strapped to the front of the machine. It promptly asked for a login ID and password. She took out her computer buster, a gauntlet like device armed with a large spike, at the end was special USB like tip that could suck all information directly from the hard drive.

She drove the spike into the USB port, rotating it around until she heard the gauntlet click. She now had a direct link to the hard drive. The laptop screen went nuts, it began flickering rapidly as it was drained of all its information. The large machine the laptop was strapped to was humming and whirring loudly. Then with a loud PFTZZZ the laptop screen exploded in a shower of sparks and the machine went silent. The download was complete.

Now to get the heck out of here.

A voice from behind made her jump.

"We have an intruder in the server room!"

Two guards, both dressed in typical police-like uniforms. They drew their tasers and took aim.

"Get on the ground!" One of them demanded.

She drew her dagger and reached for her Pit Viper.

"Drop your weapons and get on the ground!" The guard demanded.

She scowled and refused to comply, and so the guards fired. Our heroine surged forward baseball sliding into one of the guards causing him to fall over. She came out of the slide in a crouch and shot the other guard in back as he drew his nightstick and turned around to attack. She then put her knee down on the other's neck and with a quick strong push downwards crushed his windpipe.

She stood up as more guards stormed the room, one of them rushed her with electrified nightstick. A quick uppercut stunned him allowing her to follow up with a quick crossbow bolt to the leg, rendering the guard incapacitated. Another guard took aim, this one had a high powered shotgun. She rushed him, holstering her Pit Viper and grabbing ahold of the barrel of the gun with her free hand and forcing the guard to point it downwards. She then grabbed hold of his face and slammed his head into one of the machines. He fell to the ground with a groan.

Then from behind she felt two spiked barbs dig into her back,followed by the sensation of her body being fried from the inside out. Electric weapons were very useful on her kind. Despite her will to fight on her body became weak and she began to stumble around. Another guard came into view, punching her directly in the face.

Lights out.

...

When she came to, she was lying on an operating table with men in lab coats surrounding her. A person chuckled as she tried to look around.

"You know you're lucky I love science so much, otherwise I would have someone take you out to some god forsaken desert without any of those little pills you eat in order to survive and see how long it takes for you to shrivel up and die." The female voice hissed.

Sam flinched as she felt a needle penetrate the skin on her arm. She struggled but the scientists held her down so that the injection could be finished.

"I hope you enjoy this little gift, its the serum that's been causing our most recent media fiasco."

"The synthetic compound is already reconfiguring your DNA structure. If you survive the full mutation cycle, then you'll be the first of many soldiers that will ensure our rise to global superiority. Within weeks, the Cryptites will be destroyed and this war will be over."

Sam continued to struggle, but realized she was being held to the table via iron cuffs.

"The sad part is that we don't know how long the mutation cycle is. No one has ever survived long enough. If you don't implode them you'll most likely be reduced to a mutated husk with no hope of recovery." The girl said.

Sam turned to look at her.

She had bleach blonde hair that was tied back in a ponytail. She wore a white lab coat and a black dress skirt. She had light blue eyes that showed little to no emotion, it was hard to tell what she was thinking. The devilish smirk on her face assured Sam that this chick was definitely a evil.

Our heroine looked around, looking for a means of escape.

She noticed a lab technician taking a drink from a water bottle. The girl realized what she was looking at and turned to scold the technician.

"You idiot, put that away before-"

Too late.

Sam put her powers to work. She mentally pulled the water from the bottle and turned it to ice. She then willed the ice to explode like a bomb. Shards of ice flew out in every direction, injuring everyone in the room. One of the ice shares had impaled itself in the restraint control panel, causing to short circuit.

She sprang to her feet as the scientists fled the room. She walked over to a table and grabbed her confiscated gear before venturing out in the narrow hallways. She hung a left and entered a wide open space. The blacked out windows had masked the contents of this room from the outside world.

Slender tanks of water contained men, women, and children hooked up to various machines and fully submerged. Their veins were black, skin growing pale. That's where the similarities ended. One man was had elongated jaw, a child's eyes had been replaced with gill like slits. One woman's had elongated bones posturing from her arms, resembling blades.

Sam began taking pictures as she heard building alarms begin to sound. Behind her, she could hear shouting and people running towards her. She quickly became mobile, weaving in between the dozens of tanks that filled the space.

Her pursuers were rapidly closing, in she became lost in the maze of glass tanks. Trying to find an emergency staircase or something that would help her escape. She then looked to one of the blacked out windows. Could she make such a jump?

The sound of her pursuers closing in sent her sprinting forward. She drew her Pit Viper and took a few shots at the window, causing it to shatter. Behind her, guards were t,Inge shots at her but the bullets were whizzing past her head. Missing by just inches. She jumped from the window, willing a small air burst to form behind her. This extra boost propelled her across the gap between the Sperber Building and the average office building across the street. She crashed through another window and rolled to a halt after crashing through a cubicle. She passed in and out of conciseness over the next few minutes. Either from blood loss, via the cuts the crash through the window had given her or the fact that she used her powers in such an urban area. The NYPD took her into custody and hauled her off to the station.

...

A few hours later she was given her phone call and by that evening Oliver had come to bail her out of jail. Once they got in his car, she hoped he wouldn't ask any questions.

He did.

"Sam, how did a homework related trip end with you being arrested?"

She sighed and quickly fabricated a story.

"Some creep kept following me. I smacked him after he refused to leave me alone and it led to a fight, police broke it up and arrested us for disturbance of the peace." She explained.

"Right, so how did you get those cuts on your face and neck?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He had a knife." She told him.

"Well you have a black eye. He must of got you good." He muttered.

"Meh, not really. He was kind of a pushover." She said with a shrug.

They drove for a few minutes in silence before she spoke up.

"Do you have your laptop?"

"Yup, in my bag on the back seat."

She reached back and grabbed the machine, setting it in her lap and powering it up.

"Password?" She asked.

He sighed and gave her a series of numbers in response followed by the name Kara.

"Ollie." She grumbled upon hearing this.

"I know I know, I need to change it. I just haven't gotten around to it yet." He grumbled.

"It's been six months dude." She chided.

"Yeah, yeah I know." He replied.

"I can't believe she did that to you. After all that you did for her. She just turns around and starts dating your best friend." She hissed.

"Like you said, its been six months. Now they're living in LA together. Can't say I'm not happy for her." He grumbled.

"That doesn't make it right." She huffed, taking the chip from her computer buster and inserting into the laptop.

"It's not about me anymore." He told her.

"That's BS and you know it! You didn't deserve that Ollie. No one does." She snapped, examine the files she had stolen.

She read one in particular, and after rereading three times she gasped.

"Everything alright?" Her friend asked.

"No, pull over when you can." She instructed.

He did as instructed, pulling into a parking garage and coming to a stop in an empty spot.

"I need to make a call." She said as she took out her phone and exited the car.

She dialed the number she had memorized. He didn't answer. For now, a voice mail would have to do.

"Hey Shaun, listen you need to call me back ASAP. We have a huge problem here in New York. I got ahold of some files from Sperber Tower. You're not gonna believe this. They have Abraham's body hidden somewhere in the US. I think they're going to try and resurrect him with the book."

...

A.N- Well this chapter was supposed to be a bit longer but I cut it down a bit a moved some content over to the beginning of the next chapter. Sorry it's been awhile since I've updated, school is a pain! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for stopping by and reading! I look forward to reading reviews and answering questions you may have (unless you want spoilers, because I won't answer those ones).

Until next time,

Wolf out!


End file.
